


Amigo de Infância

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E de repente dele descobrira que todos aqueles carinhos do amigo podiam ter uma segunda intenção...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo de Infância

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O príncipe curioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043607) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



Gon havia crescido depois de todo aquele tempo, não era um homem ainda, mas começava a se assemelhar mais a um que a um garoto. Sua voz havia mudado, por mais que ainda se tornasse mais aguda às vezes, resquícios de uma infância, e seu corpo começava a tomar forma, principalmente com a prática de exercícios, mas uma coisa que não mudava era aquela inocência. Por mais que agora tivesse uma noção maior do que seu corpo começava a sentir e até entendia isso, mais ou menos, com base nas explicações que recebera na escola, ele continuava com o mesmo brilho no olhar e o mesmo ar inocente, sem malícia, que tinha quando criança.  
  
Aparentemente também continuava com a mesma curiosidade infantil quando via um assunto que não conhecia, mas que, por algum motivo, o interessava. Dessa vez estava curioso com a palestra de um policial sobre diversos tipos de violência sexual. Começara completamente desinteressado, mas acabou tendo a atenção atraída para o que ele dizia, sentindo o peito apertar ao saber que as pessoas podiam ser tão cruéis, e então o policial entrou em mais um dos campos polêmicos daquele tema. Adultos que abusavam de crianças.  
  
Tinha um termo para isso, mas Gon o tinha perdido e agora não lembrava, mas ele ouvia com certa curiosidade enquanto o policial dava as informações básicas, de que a pessoa podia ser próxima da família, de que muitas vezes a criança era ameaçada para não contar nada, de que os convites podiam começar com doces e brinquedos, e para que eles tomassem cuidado e informassem se vissem qualquer coisa suspeita acontecendo com um conhecido.  
  
Mas havia uma pequena dúvida na cabeça de Gon da qual ele ainda não falara e pelo andar do barco não ia falar, ia na verdade na direção contrária, sobre como todos os adultos que tinham esse tipo de perversão, considerada uma doença, obrigavam as crianças a tudo o que estava além de sua idade. Foi aí em que o moreno ergueu a mão, pegando o policial de surpresa, pois ainda não estava preparado para perguntas.  
  
\- Err... Sim?  
  
\- E se a criança quiser?  
  
O auditório em que a palestra ocorria entrou em um silêncio pesado e Gon notava todos os olhares em cima dele, incluindo os olhos azuis do amigo de face felina, mas ele não se intimidou, ele achava que não tinha motivos para isso, era uma pergunta inocente afinal.  
  
\- O que?  
  
E com paciência ele explicou seu ponto de vista inusitado.  
  
\- E se a criança não estiver sendo forçada? Quero dizer... Se ela gostar de ficar perto desse adulto? E se ele não a machucar, apenas... – Nem ele sabia explicar direito, mas tinha que terminar a pergunta. – Apenas quiser ficar perto dela? Como quem gosta de outra pessoa! – Achou a comparação que queria. – Se ele gostar dela e ela dele? Como um casal.  
  
E o policial piscava sem saber como reagir aquilo. O menino balançava os pés que se arrastavam no chão, o único som no auditório pasmo, nem mesmo cochichos maldosos ecoavam, tal era a simplicidade do menino e a inocência que colocava naquelas dúvidas. Ele continuou com a mão erguida, esperando sua resposta até que o policial pigarreasse, como se estivesse ainda se recuperando, parecia sem fôlego, como se alguém lhe desse um soco no estômago.  
  
\- Bom... – Ele não tinha as palavras. – Na situação improvável disso acontecer ainda é considerado um crime...  
  
\- Por que? – Interrompeu o menino, os olhinhos inocentes sem entender porque as pessoas reagiam daquele jeito. Gente estranha.  
  
\- Por que... Porque uma criança não tem condições de entender a situação, ela não é responsável por si mesma e não entende o que está acontecendo. – Explicou o homem no tom mais profissional que conseguiu. – Portanto de toda forma é considerado um crime, a menos que não haja contato sexual, nesse caso não haveria motivo de acusação.  
  
O moreno abaixou a mão, não estava nem de longe satisfeito com a resposta, na verdade achava até certa presunção as pessoas acharem que crianças eram tão incapazes de entender o que acontecia, claro, não pensava nisso no sentido sexual, pensava nisso no sentido sentimental, achava que uma criança sabia de quem gostava, e ela não gostaria de alguém que a machucasse obviamente.  
  
\- Ei, Gon... – Ouviu o chamado de Killua, o tom um tanto hesitante lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, achando aquilo estranho. – Essas perguntas que você fez... Não tem nada haver com aquele ruivo, não é?  
  
\- Ruivo? – O moreno não entendia de quem Killua falava, quem conhecia que era ruivo?  
  
\- É. O tal de Hisoka, o cara da casa rosa.  
  
O moreno parou. É claro que ele sabia quem era Hisoka, por que Killua estava lhe explicando quem ele era? Outa coisa que não mudara desde a infância é que nunca esquecera o ruivo que visitava sempre longe dos olhos da tia e do amigo. O ruivo que antes não sabia se era mesmo um homem ou uma mulher, aquele que se tornara um amigo que lhe contava histórias e ao qual fazia companhia sempre que podia porque achava que o mais velho era muito sozinho. Aquele que criava lindas histórias e tinha até publicado um livro e nesse dia... Nesse dia ele fora o primeiro homem a fazer o moreno chorar. Ele nunca conseguiria esquecer o belo ruivo da casa rosa...  
  
Mas o que ele tinha haver com aquilo?  
  
\- Eh? O que o Hisoka tem haver com isso, Killua? – Piscou sem entender onde ele queria chegar.  
  
O amigo ficou em silencio, o encarando com aquela expressão de que o moreno devia estar perdendo algo que era muito simples ao albino, algo que, só por ser simples, o albino chegava a resistir a explicar. Por fim o amigo suspirou.  
  
\- Eu não acredito nisso, todo aquele tempo com ele e você nunca percebeu?  
  
\- Percebi o que?  
  
Killua apontou para o policial e Gon tentou entender a situação, mas o albino não dizia coisa com coisa. O moreno estapeou a própria testa com a lentidão do amigo.  
  
\- Que o Hisoka era um pedófilo! – O amigo “gritou” aquilo entre um sussurro e Gon o encarou como se não fizesse sentido, ainda estava processando a informação, mas logo negou com a cabeça.  
  
\- Não era, não. – O albino estapeou-se novamente.  
  
\- Você é mesmo um idiota. – Ele disse como se estivesse derrotado e o moreno olhou-o irritado, Killua suspirou. – Era por isso que ninguém deixava você chegar perto dele, Gon!  
  
Realmente, desde Killua aos vizinhos e sua tia, ninguém gostava quando se aproximava de Hisoka.  
  
\- Ele foi acusado de pedofilia.  
  
\- Mas ele estava solto. – O albino calou-se, aquelas respostas simplistas do moreno acabavam com qualquer um.  
  
\- Ele foi inocentado. – Disse a contragosto. – Mas isso só quer dizer que ele tinha um bom advogado! – Isso fez o amigo se irritar ainda mais.  
  
\- Não quero que fale assim do Hisoka! Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e...  
  
\- Ele nunca ficava te agarrando ou fazendo coisas estranhas com você?  
  
\- É claro que não! – O moreno levantou-se zangado. – Não vou aceitar que fale dele desse jeito! – Porque isso lhe machucava, porque Hisoka era muito importante para si. Saiu do auditório antes que Killua fosse atrás de si e foi direto pra casa, não ia ficar mais ali.  
  
Mas as palavras de Killua continuavam em sua mente.  
  
“Ele nunca ficava te agarrando ou fazendo coisas estranhas com você?”  
  
Coisas estranhas? Não! Definitivamente! Hisoka nunca lhe tocara de nenhuma daquelas formas que o policial tinha falado! Ele nunca faria nada consigo que não gostasse! E ele não corria atrás de si como um monstro perseguidor, na verdade fora Gon quem tivera que insistir para que ele lhe deixasse se aproximar, não tinha nada haver com o que o policial dizia! Não é?  
  
Parou de andar. Hisoka gostava muito de lhe abraçar, e os abraços dele eram muito demorados. O que ele mesmo disse ecoou em sua cabeça.  
  
“Como quem gosta de outra pessoa!”  
  
Hisoka lhe abraçava por muito tempo... Como... Um namorado? Negou com a cabeça, no que estava pensando? Mas... Mesmo que tivesse dificultado sua aproximação ele lhe agradava de todas as maneiras e era óbvio que ele gostava de sua aproximação. Mas claro eram amigos! É claro que ele gostava!  
  
“Ele foi acusado de pedofilia.”  
  
O ruivo constantemente gostava de tê-lo em seu colo, não era preciso, o sofá era grande, mas o moreno nunca se incomodara, gostava de estar no colo dele, era confortável, e o amigo ficava imensamente feliz, e Gon também ficava feliz porque ele gostava de estar tão perto de Hisoka, sabia que era a única pessoa que chegava tão perto dele. Ele gostava de dar carinhos para Hisoka e gostava dos abraços e dos beijos, do jeito gentil do mais velho.  
  
“Essas perguntas que você fez... Não tem nada haver com aquele ruivo, não é?”  
  
Mordeu os lábios. Tinha? Será... Que mesmo de forma inconsciente ele sabia que Hisoka tinha segundas intenções consigo? Mas... Mas...  
  
Lembrou-se de algumas imagens, de algumas “formas de sedução” contadas pelo policial e do que acontecia depois.  
  
\- Não, não, não, não! – Gritava consigo mesmo voltando a andar.  
  
Hisoka não era um monstro daqueles! Ele nunca lhe machucaria, nunca lhe faria mal! Ele não era um monstro, não era...  
  
\- Uma bruxa. – Parou de novo, algo em sua mente estalando e lhe levando até aquela gaveta onde guardava a última lembrança do amigo de infância. O coração bateu mais rápido e ele saiu disparado como se a vida dependesse daquilo.  
  
Não deu explicações quando entrou em casa. Correu pro quarto, abriu a gaveta e tirou o livro de lá, só então parou. Apertou o livro contra o peito lembrando-se daquele dia... Não era hora pra isso, sempre que sentia isso lembrava-se de que o mais velho não ia querer vê-lo triste.  
  
Abriu o livro, procurando aquela história.  
  
Bruxa. Quando o conhecera Hisoka disse que era uma bruxa que comia criancinhas.  
  
Leu o texto novamente, o texto que lhe fazia chorar e confortava ao mesmo tempo e isso aconteceu de novo. Enxugou as lágrimas que caíam à força.  
  
\- Uma bruxa que comia criancinhas...  
  
E agarrado ao livro ele largou-se na cama, deixando as lágrimas virem, lembrando-se do corpo sendo levado em uma maca, o buquê que comprara, o funeral... E aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, ainda agarrado ao presente que recebera do ruivo.  
  
Então a história de comer criancinhas era verdade... Não no sentido literal, mas...  
  
Ainda não acreditava naquilo. Que Hisoka fosse um maluco que vivia abusando de crianças. Porque mesmo que antes da acusação crianças se aproximassem dele, o menino tinha certeza de que ele nunca faria nada contra a vontade de uma delas, que seu amigo nunca machucaria ninguém! Se fosse machucar, ele também teria lhe machucado.  
  
Mas agora ele acreditava que Hisoka queria algo a mais de si quando era pequeno e, estranhamente... Ele não se importava. Ele não se importava de ter sido abraçado, de ter sentado no colo dele... Devia sentir-se com nojo? Zangado? Triste? Não sabia, mas se devia então tinha algo muito errado consigo, porque... Ele não conseguia sentir nada daquilo.  
  
Ele sentia carinho. Quando se lembrava dos beijos, aquele beijo na testa característico dele, o jeito que lhe pedia um abraço, que lhe botava em seu colo e lhe contava histórias. Imaginar tudo aquilo com uma segunda intenção era estranho, mas não lhe fazia enojar nada, ele ainda gostava da lembrança de cada um daqueles carinhos e não culpava o maior, não tinha porque culpá-lo.  
  
Na verdade saber disso lhe fazia ter uma admiração maior ainda por ele, porque imaginava que era necessário muito controle da parte do mais velho para não lhe machucar, para não lhe agarrar ou... Ou fazer qualquer coisa que fosse lhe deixar triste ou magoado. Esteve sempre perto dele, sem noção do “perigo” que apresentava - porque ainda agora não achava que correra perigo – e ele nunca tinha se aproveitado disso para lhe tocar intimamente.  
  
Voltou a abrir o livro na história, mais calmo agora.  
  
"Meu doce Gon. Não posso suportar a ideia de te ferir, por isso essa é minha despedida. Eu espero que você seja feliz para sempre.”  
  
Ele nunca entendera aquilo, nunca achara que Hisoka iria feri-lo, mesmo lembrando-se do que ele dizia sobre o que fazia com as crianças, mas agora ele entendia e aquilo só confirmava suas suspeitas de que nunca estivera em perigo próximo do mais velho, de que ele nunca lhe faria mal.  
  
Se tinha um único motivo para se zangar com o ruivo não eram segundas intenções, ou seus toques, ou o que ele podia fazer que não tinha feito. O único motivo que tinha para se zangar com ele era a forma que escolhera para protegê-lo.  
  
Ele não tinha acreditado em si mesmo, não acreditava que podia se controlar, ele achava... Ele achava que lhe machucaria!  
  
\- Bobo! – Gritou, chateado. – Bobo, bobo, bobo!  
  
Hisoka nunca lhe machucaria, mesmo que ele não acreditasse nisso.  
  
Por um momento pensou que talvez a tentação para ele fosse grande, que fora por isso, porque a tentação era maior que sua força de vontade, e novamente negou, porque Hisoka nunca o machucaria nem a nenhuma outra criança.  
  
\- Você não tinha que morrer! – As lágrimas voltaram.  
  
Sentia culpa. Fora por sua culpa que Hisoka morrera, porque insistira em ficar perto dele. Não se importava se ele era um pedófilo ou qualquer coisa assim, Hisoka não era _mau_. Droga ele se matara para não lhe machucar! É claro que ele não podia ser mau, independente dos desejos que tinha!  
  
\- Me desculpa, Hisoka.  
  
“Eu espero que você seja feliz para sempre.”  
  
Não podia ficar se culpando, o ruivo não gostaria disso. Enxugou as lágrimas, acariciando a página do livro. Não importava se havia uma vontade escondida naqueles carinhos, ou se o mais velho queria algo que as pessoas lhe diriam ser proibido, o que importava era que aquelas estavam entre as lembranças mais doces de sua infância, e que o ruivo, independente do que tivesse sido ou quais fossem seus pensamentos, seria sempre um grande amigo para si, uma pessoa muito importante e que ele estaria sempre em seu coração, afinal, o amara de uma forma que até agora não entendia.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Abaixou-se, depositando o buquê de flores do campo naquele túmulo que tão bem conhecia.  
  
\- Sabe... Eu ainda não gosto que o Killua fale essas coisas de você. – Murmurou, observando o nome na lápide. – Mas eu não me importo se elas forem verdade. Eu... Eu gostei muito do tempo que passamos juntos, sabe? Você... Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido para me proteger, por que... Porque eu nunca precisei de proteção contra você, Hisoka. Eu gosto muito de você. – Murmurou, sorrindo de leve e ouviu passos se aproximarem, erguendo a cabeça e encontrando os olhos do moreno de rosto infantil que vez ou outra visitava Hisoka.  
  
Sorriu contente, gostava de saber que não era o único que se importava com Hisoka, de que ele também tinha outro amigo.  
  
\- Você é quem traz os lírios? – O moreno assentiu e o menor sorriu. – Obrigado por cuidar dele.  
  
\- Você também cuida dele, não é? – Sentiu algo estranho no olhar do moreno, como se ele soubesse de algo que não deveria saber, mas nada disse, era só uma impressão.  
  
\- Uhum! – Levantou-se, fazendo uma mesura para o túmulo. – Bom... Até uma próxima. – Disse, se afastando, olhando para trás para ver o mais velho depositar as próprias flores sobre o túmulo. – Eu volto na semana que vem, Hisoka. – Murmurou, enquanto saía do cemitério, porque era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo amigo que fizera literalmente de tudo para lhe proteger.  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho certeza que nao consegui manter seu tom de conto de fadas, espero que nao tenha ficado muito pesado .-. é realmente um tema meio tenso de se trabalhar


End file.
